


All I Feel is Pain

by scarscarchurro



Series: Friend Prompts [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, It is only teen and up for one swear word, Other, Otherwise everything is pretty safe, Small detail..., Trans Grunkle Stan, Trans Rick, You should know by now... no one is cis to me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Rick asks Stan to come over and help him clean his stupid gutters. Doesn't go well.





	All I Feel is Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> This is just an old prompt that has been sitting around. 
> 
> Also I have a Farm/Midwest AU. You can ask me about any of my AUs on Tumblr! @scarscarchurro *finger guns* I love talking about them.

“I’m alive…” Rick laid spread out on the hard ground. An old splintered ladder laid on top of him. One of the foot holds Had snapped clean. “I can tell because of the pain.” 

Stan stared at him, his hand covered his mouth in an attempt of fighting back the sound of laughter. “I told you… the ladder wasn't going to hold up.” He lowered his hand and placed it on his hip.

“Shhhhhhhhhh…. All I feel is pain.” Rick waved his arm, groaned, and rolled his eyes. Like he really needed Stan to be right. 

Stan rolled his own eyes, picked the ladder up off of the other, and moved to help Rick up. 

Rick hissed and bit his lower lip. 

“Did you hit your head?” Stan's eyebrows pulled together and his grip secured itself onto Rick.

Rick’s eyes screwed tight and he grit his teeth. “Just… my back. It's Killing me.” 

Stan stared at him and reluctantly let go. “Let's get you inside into a chair.”

Rick rubbed his face and took in a deep breath. “No. I'm not that brittle at this age.” he glared at Stan. “Plus I need to clean the fucking gutters.”

“I could clean your gutters.” Stan got up and stared at Rick’s home. 

Rick glared hard and scowled. “No.”

“Rick, It's no problem.” Stan stared at him with his lips drawn backward and an eyebrow raised. “Let me help you into a nice chair--” 

“I said No, Pines.” Rick got up with the grace of a headless chicken, he wobbled, and made a noise as he tried to straighten his back out. 

Stan held his hands out to try and keep Rick upright. 

Rick growled. “I'm fine…” 

“You ain't fine.” Stan helped Rick inside and into Rick''s recliner where a hen calmly was nesting on a fluffy pillow. Stan moved the hen and helped Rick sit. “Need any pain medicine?” 

“No… I'll be fine.” Rick settled down into his recliner and let out a sigh. 

“Okay.” Stan nodded and started to exit the home.

“... Staniel?” Rick's voice was soft and he hoped Stan hadn't heard him. 

Stan turned back to look at Rick. “Yeah?”

Rick fiddled with his fingers, bit his lip, and looked away. “Thank you for… coming over…” 

Stan smiled. “It's no problem, Rick. I'm going to clean those gutters.” he turned and continued his exit. 

"Don't break your back," Rick called out and smiled a little as he heard Stanley laugh with a click of the front door closing.


End file.
